ModCompat/Q3 Catch the Chicken
Mod Name: Q3 Catch the Chicken Also Known as: Q3 CTC, Q3CTC, CTC, Catch the Chicken Instructions to make it work: If you downloaded the Zip file, manually create a folder called "q3ctc" under your OpenArena installation folder, and manually unzip the content of the zip file into that folder. If you downloaded the Windows guided installation package by the ioquake3 team, use the installer and select the folder where you have OpenArena installed. Description The mod focuses around catching a chicken that wanders around the arena, and holding it for some time, in order to score points. The gametypes used in this mod are CTC Free for all and CTC Team Deathmatch, plus it works also in Single Player Deathmatch mode (working like in CTC FFA). In CTC Free for all, players are invulnerable, except the one that is currently holding the chicken (that is clearly visible because he becomes surrounded by a glowing color, and loses feathers). He can score points by holding the chicken for some time; while he holds it, he cannot shoot (the fire button will release the chicken). The other players can score, fragging the one that is carrying the chicken. While someone is holding it, the chicken sometimes releases a golden egg, that can be later picked-up by the chicken holder, obtaining a power-up. CTC Team Deathmatch is similar, but there are some changes. When someone grabs the chicken, all the players of his team also become vulnerable, and their weapons are replaced with the "egg gun"; this weapon has got unlimited ammo, and has got a great "push", but does not hurt the enemies (using it, you can disturb your enemies to protect the chicken holder, or simply to try to escape). There is a maximum time limit of how long one can hold the chicken. The golden eggs (power-ups) can be picked up also by the team-mates of the chicken holder. There is a command (\rechick) to make the chicken respawn elsewhere, when no-one is holding it (you can use if it gets stuck somewhere, after the time set by the "\respawntime" variable is passed without someone grabbing it). There are various options that you can set (like if the chicken will be calm or will try to run away from you), and some of them are available also from the "chicken menu", that is accessible from the ESC menu after you set \chickmenu 1 (after this command, it is needed to load another map to have the menu enabled). Important: please read the readme.html file included to have the list of available variables and commands. Two example configuration files are included, too. Bots work with the mod, anyway the readme file says: <>. Sometimes you may find them standing still next to the chicken, without taking it. Compatibility This mod is for Quake 3 Arena, and works almost perfectly also with OpenArena (tested mod version 1.4 Beta with OpenArena 0.8.5). The example configuration files try to launch maps from Quake 3: if you plan to use these files, you can update them in order to load maps included in OpenArena. When launching a map in CTC Team Deathmatch mode from the skirmish menu, it will propose some bots by default, but "Visor" is in the list and there is no bot with this name in OA 0.8.5, thus it will not be loaded; anyway you can simply click on its name and select another bot (otherwise, you will simply play in 3vs3 instead of 4vs4). The golden eggs do not appear golden, but as "missing texture" (black and white). External links * Download the Zip package. V.1.4 Beta, 1.9 MB. Probably the original package from the authors of the mod, Trash_man and DragonFyre. Create a "q3ctc" folder under your OpenArena installation directory and then unzip the content of the zip file inside it. * Download the self-installation package for Windows from the ioquake3 team. V.1.4 Beta, 2.1 MB. When the installation program asks for the installation directory, select the folder where you installed OpenArena. Using this package, you will not see the images in the readme.html file, unless you move the three images (two .jpg and one .gif) into a subfolder called "gfx"... anyway, you do not need the images, the important part of the readme file is the text!